Misunderstandings
by robynhX
Summary: Andy sees something she shouldn't and it hurts her. Miranda is oblivious. Will this get sorted out? I'm terrible at summaries! - Rated M for later chapters.


**Misunderstandings**

_Hi all, long time no speak. Well I still haven't finished that last chapter on the other fanfic because I just don't know how to do it. I think it's some sort of writers block – or laziness – I don't know, take your pick!  
Anyway, I've started this one. It all started with a video on YouTube by Flitterbug18 'Your So Damn Hot (Andy pov), I was going to go along with the lyrics but I got carried away with it, I think. I will use the lyrics as guidelines though, they seem like good ones to use considering the story line, right?  
Hmm, okay. My story is basically a mixture of POV's. The dots will indicate when it changes from one character to another, if it gets too confusing please tell me and then I can write the names of the character at the top for you.  
And finally. I apologise for how badly this is written. I don't rate myself as a writer, but what one sees as bad, others can see as brilliant. I'm not really sure on the rating yet, I don't know if there will be smut involved. I will pre-warn you however.  
Enjoy my lovelies and don't forget to review. I need to hear what you think!  
Love  
Robyn x_

_P.S. The usual not owning the characters... oh boy I wish I did! I just decided to play around with them ;-)_

Andy was stood at the bar, patiently waiting. She had been for the past 30 minutes. Miranda said she was going to see someone. She didn't clarify who, she didn't say why, but Andy knew it must have been important for Miranda to leave midway through their evening. They had been together now for 7 years and been public for 4 and a half. The first 3 years were spent dating, spending days with Miranda and eventually the girls. Caroline and Cassidy seemed wary at first. They didn't warm up to Andy until the second year of hers and Miranda's relationship. However, when they did everyone got along and that made Miranda happy.

Andy took a quick glance at her watch, another 5 minutes had passed. She was beginning to feel quite panicy, he hands were sweating a little and she was tapping the top of the bar impatiently. She looked over her left shoulder, no sign of Miranda. Andy changed positions and lent her back against the bar and she caught a flash of the white iconic hair that could only have been Miranda's. It seemed that she was heading towards the back of the restaurant, when the hair vanished behind a solid oak door. Andy's brow furrowed and she began to walk towards the door, carefully avoiding the waiters attending to their tables and customers. She reached it and quietly pushed the black bar that ran across the middle. She looked through the small gap that was created; she saw Miranda and what Miranda was doing. Her worst nightmare was playing right before her eyes. She could feel the uncontrollable tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Miranda's lips were pressed to a handsome man's cheek. His body was pushed against the wall and his hand was extremely low on Miranda's back. Andy couldn't believe what she was seeing. All those times she had doubts to why Miranda had wanted to be with her were beginning to rise from the depths of her unconscious. She turned away from the door and held her chest. It felt numb, her whole entire body felt dead. Andy was choking on her sobs, trying to hold them back. She heard a shuffle from behind the door as she began to pace towards the bathroom, Miranda would not see her like this.

•••••

"Micheal! Hi." Miranda smiled an almost genuine smile. Michael Crompton was a 54 year old man, tall, brown hair, a wonderful personality and not to mention incredibly handsome. They had been good friends whilst Miranda was moving up the ranks at Runway. There was talk amongst Elias-Clarke and the papers of them being together during Miranda's first few years as Editor-in-Chief, but it wasn't true. Miranda hadn't told Andrea about Michael because of the very rumours, she knew Andrea was a very jealous person and well, the end result would not be pretty. So this meeting was a secret, just like all the others.  
"Miranda! You look beautiful, as always." He held his arms out and Miranda stepped into them, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.  
"Do you have it? Is it as we arranged?" Miranda whispered close to his ear. Michael just nodded in return. Miranda smiled again. He held out a blue velvet box and Miranda took it, she opened it and gasped.  
"It's gorgeous Michael, Andrea is going to love it! Thank you." She kissed his cheek again and she felt one of his arms circle her waist. It was held at a very low position on her back. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were green, an emerald colour, unusual on a man.  
"Andrea is one lucky woman." He smiled.  
"No, I'm the lucky one." Miranda blushed slightly, shook Michael's hand and turned towards the door.

She pulled the door open and walked back into the restaurant area. She placed the box in her jacket pocket gently. She didn't want to lose it. That box held her Andrea's engagement ring and she was not going to let it out of her sight.  
"Now, just to find Andrea." Miranda said to herself as she looked over the throngs of people in one of the busiest restaurants in New York. She was stood at the opposite end of the bar, facing away from her.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

•••••

Andy had made her way to the bar again after leaving the bathroom. She'd eventually stopped crying, re-applied her makeup and blew her nose. She walked to the end of the bar and stood with her back to the door. She couldn't think about what she had just seen, but the images replayed in her mind. She couldn't handle the thought of Miranda going back on her word; the one woman she has ever loved has obviously decided she'd had enough.

She suddenly became aware of Miranda's presence. It was like a sixth sense she'd developed whilst working at Runway; it came in handy quite often. But now...With all the conflicting emotions in her head Andy didn't want Miranda near her. She didn't want to look into the eyes of the person who didn't love her anymore.  
"Andrea, are you ready?" Miranda said gently as she came up behind Andy. She rubbed Andy's forearm. Andy jumped; she didn't want Miranda's cold hands to touch her. She didn't want to feel, she wanted to cry.  
"Can we go home now Miranda, I'm not feeling too good?" Andy replied, trying to adapt a 'sick voice' in order to convince Miranda. The reply was hesitant.  
"Of course, have you got everything?" Miranda was curious, Andy could tell in her voice. But no. She wasn't going to give anything away.  
"Yes."  
"Let's go!" Miranda smiled. Andy's chest tightened, "how could a beautiful person like Miranda see something "beautiful" in me?" She thought to herself as she was lead to the car waiting out front.

The car ride was silent, no conversation scared Andy. It meant Miranda was thinking and she didn't want her prying into why she was upset. Andy couldn't face that now, not now. The car stopped at the front of the townhouse, Andy didn't wait for Roy to open the door. She got straight out and straight into the townhouse. She couldn't breathe with Miranda so close, she felt like she was suffocating.

•••••

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Andrea was being short, she wasn't touching or talking. She was upset and Miranda didn't know why. Should she ask? Usually Andrea talked about her feelings, she told Miranda everything. But she was getting nothing now.

Miranda walked into the house to find Andrea walking upstairs. She hadn't taken her shoes or coat off. She just seemed to be walking. She looked so sad.  
"Andrea, what's wrong?" Miranda called after her. The tone wasn't threatening, just concerned.  
"I don't feel good Miranda; I'm going to get in bed. You can do whatever you need to do to the book." Andrea replied. Her voice was so empty.  
"Okay, I won't be long honey."  
Andrea wanted space so Miranda was going to give it to her.

Miranda sat down in her study, the book placed on her desk, but she couldn't concentrate. She pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it. She looked at the ring inside. A platinum body with a diamond encrusted centre, it was beautiful. She knew Andrea would love it. It was her style and it will look perfect on her finger. Miranda closed the box again and fitted it into the bottom draw of her desk. She then stood and took the long walk to her girlfriend and bed.

When Miranda got into their bedroom she glanced at the bed. Andrea wasn't sleeping, she was just laying there, staring into the darkness. The older woman climbed onto the bed and gently stroked Andrea's arm.  
"Not now Miranda, please not now. I'm tired." And with that Andrea turned her back to Miranda.

•••••

The tears began to fall down Andy's cheeks silently. She pulled the covers up to her nose and closed her eyes. Her last thought was "Why would she do this?" before she slipped into a sleep tortured by the events that had unfolded that evening.


End file.
